Childhood memories Oliver O'Toole - The pocket watch
by lakemountain
Summary: A journey into Oliver's childhood. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.


**Childhood memories. Oliver O'Toole- The pocket watch.**

A journey into Oliver's childhood. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

So which one do you take, son? It's about to close, you know." asked a male voice softly.

"Uh,... this one. Say, Dad, could I start reading it tonight?" asked a childish voice.

"All right, Oliver, I'd love to. Hurry up, the library closes in a few minutes," Joe replied.

Oliver grabbed his schoolbag and the book to get to the counter.

On the way back, Oliver was delighted because he had to spend the weekend with his grandparents.

Arriving in a Victorian-style household far from the city, Joe and Oliver were greeted by Mrs. O'Toole.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you both. Oliver, you've grown since last time. I've prepared your room. Go in, Chester's coming," said Mary O'Toole as she brought Joe and Oliver in.

A few seconds later, an old gentleman, dressed in a suit, slowly walked down the stairs. He wound up his monocle, then closed his pocket watch. Chester Stanley O'Toole stepped forward.

He shook Joe's hand and hugged him.

He lowered himself to Oliver's height.

"And how is my grandson?" Chester asked with a smile.

"Very good" Oliver replied gently.

"Uh, Dad, thank you very much. And you don't mind, reading with Oliver, around the World in 80 days. We borrowed it from the library. I'll pick Oliver up on Sunday morning.

"I would be happy to assist the young Phileas Fogg on his journey. Tomorrow morning, I have to deliver a letter and in the afternoon, I plan to take Oliver to the aviation museum," says Chester.

Joe smiled, kissed Oliver's forehead, and greeted his father, then his mother and left. As promised, Chester read Chapter I of around the World in 80 days. Listening to his peaceful voice, Oliver fell asleep to fly over the highest clouds or swim deep into the oceans.

The next morning, when Oliver got up, his grandfather had already left. He knew that the work at the post office was very, very important. Oliver was in his thoughts when Grandma Mary, with a meter in her hand, smiled at him.

"Oliver, you've grown so big. I have to take your measurements to knit you, a sweater for Christmas. First, tell me, what color do you want?"

In her sewing box, Mary offered her many colors..

"Uh.. And.. Well..Navy blue," Oliver replied.

"Stand up straight,... perfect... That's it, it's over," says Mary.

"You know, Grandma, since you embroidered my name on all my handkerchiefs, I don't lose them anymore," Oliver said.

"Is that true?! I'm glad to hear that, my boy. Do you want to help me make the cheese pie?"

Oliver nodded and smiled.

In the afternoon, Oliver visited the aviation museum for the first time. His grandfather answered all his questions, even the most complicated for his young age. And Sunday morning was goodbye time.

Grandma Mary, was waiting for him at the door.

"Thank you for everything, Grandma," says Oliver.

"See you soon, my little prince. Here's a box of Queen's Delight multifruit drops. I know you like these Irish candies. Come back soon" Mary told him, kissing him very hard on the forehead.

Joe will get his son's things back. Chester Stanley O'Toole was waiting by the car.

"So, my little explorer is already leaving? You'll come back ?" Chester asked, lowering himself to his height.

"I promise, Grandpa," Oliver replied.

He was going to shake his grandfather's hand, but gave him a big hug.

"Oh, my big boy! I love you very much, you know. I have a little gift for you. Here, open it," Chester said as he rummaged through the jacket of his suit.

He took out a small box with a red ribbon. Oliver opened the package and found a pocket watch inside.

"But Grandpa, it's your watch!" Oliver exclaimed.

"My little one, I have all the time in the world now. It's high time I gave you this watch. It is also a watch to see the past, present and future. When you grow up, you'll understand," Chester said with a smile.

Every time Oliver looked at the time on his pocket watch, he remembered that wonderful weekend. He understood the message his grandfather left him. One day, it will be his turn to transmit this pocket watch.

End.


End file.
